conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Vāgøgjaskt
General information Vāgøgjaskt (or in English, Vag Islander) is a classical Germanic language once spoken in and around the Norwegian fylke of Sogn og Fjordane. It gets its name from the isle of Vågsøy where the first manuscripts were discovered. Vag Islander shares many of the soundchanges that created it out of Proto-Germanic with Old Norse, but the two differ somewhat. It can geographically and etymologically be classified as Northern Germanic as it is remarkably similar to Old West Norse and somewhat less so to Old East Norse. It is an inflecting language with traits similar to and complexity hovering around that of Old Norse. It distinguishes four cases in all forms and the vocative only marginally; it has a definiteness distinction on its nouns and adjectives, marked with special inflectional endings. Unlike the definite inflections found in Old Norse, the ones in Vag Islander are more fully merged with standard case endings. Phonology Vag Islander has eight vowel qualities unevenly spaced across the vowel space: four front, three back and one central vowel quality. It features nasality and vowel length as distinctive features. Any stressed vowel can be either short or long and either oral or nasal; the two features can overlap. Long vowels are marked with a macron diacritic (a long ɒ: would be <''ȫ''>) while nasalisation is marked with an ogonek (so that a nasal ũ would be <''ų''>); only ỹ receives a tilde diacritic, so that a long nasal ỹ: would be written <''ỹ̄''> as the vowel already has a descender. The language has only four diphthongs: /au ei ey øy/ <''au, ei, ey, øy''>; all other vowel combinations result in a hiatus. Vag Islander has productive umlaut: the nearly fully regular u-umlaut and the more irregular i-umlaut. Since, due to its diachronics, Vag Islander generally disallows unstressed vowels having any quality other than ã i ĩ u ũ, some umlauts may seem opaque and unexpected, with exceptions randomly strewn around. The primary effect of u-umlaut is extremely limited: it changes /a a:/ to /ɒ ɒ:/. Secondarily, it changes /a/ to /u/ in unstressed positions. It is caused by most unstressed /u/ vowels. It also has eighteen consonant phonemes, ten of which can also be geminated, alongside significant allophony. The consonant <''ʀ''> can also function as a syllable nucleus alongside the vowels. Allophony and Morphophonology In non-initial position (except post-consonantal but before the root vowel) the short consonants /f b θ d x ɡ/ shift to v ð ð ɣ ɣ; these are written as . The cluster /lj/ merges to ʎ. The consonants /m n ŋ l r j/ devoice to n̥ ŋ̊ l̥ r̥ ç, and the clusters /hm hn hl hlj hr hv/ merge into n̥ l̥ ʎ̥ r̥ w̥. The clusters kkj ɡj ɡɡj ɣj become cc ɟ ɟɟ ʝ. The consonant /v/ disappears before /y ø u ɔ/ and very rarely /ɒ/ (in analogisations). Vowels become secondarily nasalised next to nasal consonants and other nasal vowels; this isn't represented in the orthography. Grammar Pronouns Personal pronouns: Interrogative pronouns - the singular paradigm is taken from *hwaz and the plural paradigm from *hwarjaz: 'Nouns' Vag Islander nouns come in three genders -- masculine, feminine and neuter -- and can be in the nominative, accusative, dative and genitive cases (with a marginal vocative still somewhat distinct). They can be singular or plural (although some are singularia/pluralia tantum and have only one number; others have a new dual form that is mostly identical to the plural) and can be definite or indefinite. 'R-Stems' Vag Islander ʀ-stem nouns are mostly inherited from Proto-Germanic a-stem masculines that ended in *-az. They are exclusively masculine and end in either ''-ʀ'' or a geminated consonant that's the product of a merger with the *-ʀ. Example noun <''maðʀ''> (man, human; also i-stem): They generally take these suffixes: 'Ą-Stems' Vag Islander ą-stem nouns are mostly inherited from Proto-Germanic a-stem neuters that ended in *-ą. They're exclusively neuter and are suffixless. Example noun <''djūʀ''> (animal, critter): They generally take these suffixes: 'AN-Stem Neuters' Vag Islander an-stem neuters are inherited from Proto-Germanic an-stem neuters (that ended in *-ô). They end in ''-a''. Example noun <''auga''> (eye): They generally take these suffixes: 'AN-Stem Masculines' Vag Islander an-stem neuters are inherited from Proto-Germanic an-stem masculines. They end in ''-i''. Example noun <''ękki''> (ache, regret, longing): They generally take these suffixes: 'U-Stems' Vag Islander u-stem nouns are inherited from Proto-Germanic u-stems that ended in either *''-u'' (neuter) or *''-uz'' (animate). They either end in ''-ʀ'', a geminate that came from the merger of an earlier *''-ʀ'', or in a bare stem. Example masculine noun <''mjöðʀ''> (mead): They generally take these suffixes: Example neuter noun <''spjör''> (spear, stick) They generally take these suffixes: 'I-Stems' Vag Islander i-stems are inherited from Proto-Germanic i-stems that ended in *''-iz''. They end in ''-ʀ'' and are invariably masculine. Example noun <''ittʀ''> (paralysis, pain, anguish): They generally take the suffixes: 'Ja-Stems' Vag Islander ja-stems are inherited from Proto-Germanic jō-stems that ended in ''-ī'' with an ''-ijō'' appearing throughout the paradigm. They usually end in ''-ʀ'' or a geminate arisen from the merger of a consonant with the *''-ʀ''. This ''-ʀ'' is considered a Norse influence. They're invariably feminine. Example noun <''ylgʀ''> (fox): They generally take these suffixes: 'A-Stems' Vag Islander a-stems are inherited from Proto-Germanic ō-stems. They variably end in either -''a'' or a bare u-umlauted stem; the choice between the two is irregular, and some nouns may have both forms simoultaneously. They're universally feminine. Example a-terminated noun <''hjarða''> (swarm, herd): They generally take the suffixes: Example stem-terminated noun: <''löð''> (acceptance, surrender): They generally take the suffixes: Adjectives Vag Islander adjectives agree in case, gender and number with the phrase they modify. They're divided into a-stems, i-stems and u-stems. Comparatives and superlatives are exclusively i-stems. They have four grades of comparison: #'Standard' (1) #'Comparative' (2) #'Superlative' (3) #'Excessive' (4) They also have a negative form for adjectives, where they denote the absence, not the presence, of a property. All the adjectives have a default grade, this usually being the standard; some can have the negative as a default. Some adjectives lack some of the grades; if an adjective's default isn't the standard and instead is a higher number, it doesn't have grades of a lower number. Some adjectives whose default is the standard grade may sometimes also lack grades of a higher number; these are called absolute adjectives. Most positive adjectives can be turned into negatives (and negatives into positives) using the prefixes ų̄-/ǭ-''. Some adjectives have suppletive opposites. Comparatives are formed with the suffix ''-ʀi (i-stem), superlatives with ''-stʀi'' (i-stem) and excessives with ''-spiðʀ'' (a-stem or u-stem). 'A-Stems' Vag Islander a-stem adjectives make up the majority of the language's adjectives; most regular default-grade adjectives are a-stems, and all newly-coined or -derived adjectives (excepting analogical formations) are by default a-stems. Excessives are usually also a-stems. They derive from Proto-Germanic a-stem adjectives that ended in ''-az''. They generally take the suffixes: 'I-Stems' Vag Islander i-stems are a minority in the language; most adjectives of this class are actually comparatives or superlatives of other adjectives. The ones that are i-stems in the standard grade were either i-stems (ending in ''-iz'') or īn-stems (ending in ''-ô'') in Proto-Germanic. They are invariably i-umlauted; this is significant for comparatives and superlatives. The regular declension of these adjectives is with these suffixes: The comparative suffix ''-ʀi'' declines as: The superlative suffix ''-stʀi'' declines as: 'U-Stems' 'Verbs' Vag Islander verbs are divided into 4 weak and 7 strong verb classes, with some irregular strong verbs being unclassified. They conjugate for the present and past tenses, as well as the active and passive voices. They can be either indicative or subjunctive. The passive is formed by the co-passive form of the verb (f.e. <''drękkjand''> of <''drękkją''>) and the active forms of the auxiliary <''varða''>. 'Auxiliaries' Vag Islander auxiliaries are irregular verbs that are primarily used as copulas or in the formation of certain tenses, voices or other periphrastic items. The most frequent auxiliary verbs are <''vasa''> (PGmc *wesaną -- be; optative auxiliary; copula), <''varða''> (PGmc *werþaną -- become, change (into); passive auxiliary; inchoative copula), <''mēttą''> (cf SSm <''maehtedh''> -- be able/can; future auxiliary), <''bēttą''> (cf SSm <''båetedh''> -- come, arrive; future auxiliary) and <''skolą''> (PGmc *skulaną -- future auxiliary). All of these verbs, except <''bēttą''> (and marginally <''varðą''>), only have active forms and all of them are irregular in their inflection. <''vasą''>, <''skolą''> and <''varðą''> furthermore have a suppletive conjugation, and <''bētta''> is very irregular though not quite truly suppletive. The conjugation of <''vasą''>: The auxiliary <''skolą''> had its past tense supplanted by the preterite of <''*mōtaną''>. It doesn't have participles or an infinitive. Its conjugation: The verb <''varðą''> has multiple meanings and three different conjugations based on meaning. The first is when it means "change", where it has a passive and its past tense is formed with the co-passive of an otherwise non-extant verb <''**ottą''>. The second is when it means "become" and its past is supplanted by the past of <''bøytą''> (to arrive, to approach), otherwise a regular weak class II verb. The third is when it is an auxiliary or copula, where its past tense is supplanted by the past tense of apparently an irregular malformation, theoretically <''**urðą''>. Its conjugation: The verb <''bēttą''> is actually the merger of a loaned Sámi verb (compare with SSm <''båetedh''>) and the paradigms of a native Germanic verb derived from PGmc <''*beuną''>, otherwise unattested in Vag Islander. It is used to form the future and is extremely irregular. Its conjugation resembles that of strong verbs: 'Weak Class I' Inherited from Proto-Germanic ''-ij-'' and ''-j-'' verbs, the first class of weak verbs has mostly causatives and denominatives that may have shifted semantically over time. It also includes <''bringją''> (PGmc <''bringaną''> -- bring). Their infinitives end in ''-ją'', from *-(i)janą. Example verb: <''drękkją''> (get drunk): They are in general conjugated with the following suffixes: 'Weak Class II' Inherited from Proto-Germanic ''-ō-'' and ''-ā-'' verbs, it has verbs of various meanings, including duty-denominalisers and some factitives. Their infinitives end in ''-ą'', from *-ōną. Example verb: <''baðą''> (wash, bathe): They are conjugated with the suffixes: 'Weak Class III' Inherited from Proto-Germanic Class III ''-ja-'' verbs, it fails to include the ''-ā-'' verbs which have merged with ''-ō-'' verbs. Their infinitives end in ''-ją''. Example verb <''vekją''> (awaken): They are conjugated with the suffixes: 'Weak Class IV' Inherited from Proto-Germanic ''-na-'', it has since expanded to a slightly larger base of derived verbs that are mostly inchoative or fientive (adjectives conjugated as verbs). They have neither a passive nor a past participle, and are always intransitive. Their infinitives end in ''-ną'' or ''-nną''. Due to the nature of the PGmc. suffix *-''naną'' and due to further analogy, many of the verbs that have a stressed -''o''- or -''e''- have -''u''- and -''i''- in the subjunctive present respectively; this gives the verbs a pseudo-strong alternation. Example verb <''dolną''> (be mad, go crazy): They decline with the following suffixes: 'Strong Verbs' All Vag Islander strong verbs possess the same inflectional suffixes, but are formed from four principal parts: the present stem, two past stems and the passive stem. The general conjugational pattern for strong verbs is: 'Class I' Class I strong verbs are inherited from Proto-Germanic class I strong verbs, and they exhibit the following generalised alternation of the stressed vowel: In the active past plural, the sound additionally shifts to <-''y''-> due to u-umlaut, and in the passive present singular the vowel is instead <-''i''-> due to a lack of a-umlaut and secondary presence of i-umlaut. Some malformed class I verbs exist, with the following alternation: These are derived from Proto-Germanic class I verbs with an *''-i-'' in the present instead of an *''-ī-''. Their first and fourth parts can contain either <-''e''-> or <-''a''->, and this is conditioned by the presence of a previous <-''v''->. They otherwise follow the same rules as the regular class I verbs. Example verb <''krītą''> (shout, growl): 'Class II' Class II strong verbs are inherited from Proto-Germanic class II strong verbs, and they come in two variants: *'IIa' -- The -''jū''- verbs, deriving from PGmc -''eu''- and -''ū''- in class II verbs *'IIb' -- The -''øgv''- verbs, deriving from PGmc -''eww''- class II verbs All of the IIb verbs also have IIa variants that are used about as often as their IIb counterparts. Umlaut is especially prevalent with them. The <-''v''-> of <-''gv''-> in IIb verbs doesn't disappear before a rounded vowel, and IIb verbs are resistant to umlaut. The IIa verbs exhibit the following alternation: Example verb <''bjūðą''> (invite, offer rest to): Class III Verbs Class III strong verbs are inherited from Proto-Germanic class IIIa and IIIb strong verbs that merged into a single class, as well as most class IV verbs that had <*-e-> in the present without a preceding <*-w->; due to a-umlaut, verbs with <*-''i''-> in the present have merged with those with <*-''e''->. Some of the verbs have an <-''a''-> in the present; this is conditioned by a preceding /v/. The class has split further with some verbs exhibiting e-breaking, with forms existing with both a <-''ja''-> form and an <-''e''-> form. All of the <-''ja''-> verbs are etymologically <*-''e''-> verbs, but are being analogically replaced by a generalised <-''e''-> form. They have two acceptable forms for the passive stem vowel: an analogical <-u-> or an etymological <-o->. Example verb <''lęppą''> (crawl): Class IV The fourth class of strong verbs is nearly defunct, with four verbs in total: <''troðą''> (trample), <''svąrą''> (fester, rot, become infected/infested), <''kvamą''> (approach) and <''dvalą''> (forget). They exhibit the following alternation: Example verb <''svąrą''>: ''' Class V Verbs Class V strong verbs are inherited from most Proto-Germanic class V verbs, specifically excluding verbs with <*-''eha''-> that turned into new class VII verbs with <-''ē''->. Class V verbs have one of {-''e''-, -''va''-, -''ja''-, -''i''-} in the present, but otherwise have the same alternations. Additionally, verbs with <-''i''-> have two different infinitives: one in <-''ją''> and one in <-''ą''>. They exhibit the following alternation: Example verb <''gjatą''> (get, receive, obtain): Class VI Verbs Class VI strong verbs are inherited from Germanic class VI verbs, where all of the old <-''j''-> present verbs had gotten analogised into normal class VI verbs but usually with a <-''e''-> present. They exhibit the alternation: Example verb <''skeðą''> (hurt, insult): Class VII ' Class VII verbs are an innovation from Proto-Germanic class V strong verbs with an <-''eha-> in the present, as well as some weak verbs with <-''eh''->. There is a small number of these verbs. They exhibit the following alternation: Example verb <''ēą''> (explain, elaborate): See also Category:Languages